


mad about the boy

by wordlocker



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan’s convinced the full body lift in the choreography is going to be the death of him. His evil dongsaengs just think it’s hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mad about the boy

Jaehwan’s spine feels like breaking in two by the time Hakyeon calls for a short break. He’s parched and starving for some sugar, but he figures if he can perfect his posture it will lead to a much better lift and they can all head home before the sun rises. He stops to breathe for twenty seconds before lying back on the floor, wincing at the feel of the hard surface on his sore back.

“I don’t think that’s right.”

Jaehwan’s sure his glare drops the temperature in the practice room by a few degrees. Hongbin doesn’t seem affected by it, though, if the smile on his face is any indication. Those dimples would melt him any other time, but when he’s tired and hungry, they’re just annoying.

“Shut up.”

“No, really,” Hongbin presses on. Wonshik has joined him, looking down at Jaehwan and _judging_ him. “You look like you’re going to give birth to a cow.”

“Are you a midwife now? Leave me alone.”

He sounds like a cranky child who missed a nap or two (come to think of it, he seriously _do_ need a nap or two right about now), but Jaehwan doesn’t care. He tries to reposition his legs and silently wonders if he should ask Hakyeon to show him how it’s supposed to look like again. Two heads appear in his line of sight and somehow his empty stomach stings even more.

“We just wanna help,” Wonshik says, blinking innocently down at him.

Hongbin juts his bottom lip out, his eyes huge and persuasive. “Come on, just let us help you.”

Jaehwan decides not to resist, because Wonshik, at least, will certainly push the issue until he relents. So he grunts, lies back, and surrenders his limbs to them. He tries not to think too much about the absolute glee on Wonshik’s face as he moves in, or the sure way Hongbin’s grabbing his ankles. They may have taken a minute or two positioning him but in his hazy, sluggish mind it feels like so much time has passed. His legs are terribly sore, but his body seems to recognize Hongbin’s touch because before he knows it he’s relaxed and dozing off at the feel of those hands on his thighs.

Until he hears Sanghyuk giggling as he walks past them.

“There, that looks about right,” Wonshik says, barely able to contain his laughter.

Jaehwan looks down to see spread legs that’s a cross between weird and obscene, and Hongbin grinning in between them, hands on his hips like he’s done a marvelous job. “Now it looks like a perfect birthing position for a _human_ baby.”

“Let’s see if it’ll work. One, two, three, push!” 

Jaehwan’s slapping at thin air because Wonshik manages to bolt right after, and Hongbin collapses into a fit of giggles, crushing Jaehwan underneath his weight. As good as it feels to have Hongbin’s laughter vibrating straight through his chest, Jaehwan’s too tired to enjoy it. He’s ready to flip them over and get it over with, but as usual, his mouth moves faster than his brain.

“Get off! When I’m giving birth to your baby, you can tell me what my birthing position should look like. Right now, just leave me alone.”

Hongbin’s eyes get very big before narrowing impishly. “Did you just confess to wanting to have my babies?”

Jaehwan can feel his cheeks heating up, pulse quickening and erratic. “Are you stupid? Did you take Biology in school? That’s physically impossible.”

The slow slide of Hongbin’s smile into a grin is doing things to Jaehwan and he’s hopeless against it. It’s driving him crazy. “It’s the thought that counts.”

“Ya!” Hakyeon yells from the other side of the room. “Rule number one. No hanky panky where we can see and or hear. Definitely not on my dance floor!”

Hongbin smirks, the little shit, dimples carved deep and eyes dancing with glee, and says, “I think Jaehwan hyung’s ready to go again.”

He gets on his feet and offers Jaehwan a hand, and Jaehwan’s too exhausted to even refuse. “I hate you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Me too.”


End file.
